Sundrop Flower
The Sundrop Flower '(once referred to simply as '"the Flower") was a heavenly, magical yellow flower that had first appeared in the animated film, Tangled and makes a reprise in Tangled: The Series. For the next eighteen years, all of its immeasurable mystical powers exist within the long-lost Princess of Corona; residing within her unnaturally long blonde hair, which is its reborn form. Background This flower has the ability to heal and supply youth to people of Corona, with this having a major link to Rapunzel's hair and the black rocks in the television series. A long time ago, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens, and from this single drop of sun grew the golden flower. It had the ability to heal any sickness or injuries, even mortal wounds, as demonstrated by Rapunzel, delay aging, as demonstrated by Gothel, though that ability requires constant use of the power. One day, Mother Gothel discovered the flower and chose to hoard its healing power for herself. She used it to keep herself young for hundreds of years, and all she had to do was sing a special song. It appears that when the song is sung, the flower releases pollen which is breathed in. Even though Mother Gothel had hidden the flower, other people knew of its existence, suggesting that this flower was not the first of its kind. The golden flower has been considered as the most powerful object in "the Seven Kingdoms" according to Corona's history. In the years after the flower was picked, the spot where the flower grows became a sacred and forbidden site, with a small pedestal in its place and large, indestructible thorn-like rocks surrounding it. Like the flower before them, these rocks have magical properties, as demonstrated when Rapunzel touches one of them and resulted in her previously long, magical golden locks to regrow, and in this case, inheriting the density and indestructibility of the black rock spikes. According to an old scroll, the rocks appeared to be formed from drops of moonlight, similar to the drop of sunlight that created the flower. More importantly, the rocks and the flower are connected together, but for what purpose remains unknown for now. History In the years after, the spot where the flower grew became a sacred and forbidden site, with a small pedestal in its place and large, indestructible thorn-like rocks surrounding it. Like the flower before them, these rocks have magical properties, as demonstrated when Rapunzel touches one of them and resulted in her previously long, magical golden locks to regrow, and in this case inheriting the rocks indestructibility . In "The Quest for Varian," according to an old scroll the rocks appeared to be formed from drops of moonlight. More importantly, the rocks and the flower are connected, but for what purpose remains unknown for now. In "The Alchemist Returns," it is revealed that the flower indeed still existed, but had greatly withered and wilted, and had been kept locked away in Corona Castle's heavily-guarded vault by orders of King Frederic. Varian, an alchemist looking to use the flower's legendary properties for his own agenda, manipulated Rapunzel into breaking into the flower's chamber. After stealing it, he used one of the flower's petals for an experiment, and discovered that its magic had long dissipated. In anger, he crushed what remained of the flower into powder. In the season finale, after Varian abducts the queen, King Frederic confesses to Princess Rapunzel that on the night of her birth, nineteen years ago, he was warned by Quirin that removing the flower from its resting place would reap unimaginable consequences and awake an ancient darkness, resulting in the growth of the Black Rock Spikes. Season Two In "Rapunzel and the Great Tree" Princess Rapunzel realizes that the mystical flower had probably come from the Great Tree itself, having recognized the first piece of the scroll that she had in her possession. Several weeks later, the spirit of Lord Demanitus himself (trapped within a simian form to remain hidden from his archenemy Zhan Tiri) informed Princess Rapunzel and Eugene of how and why the Sundrop Flower and Moonstone Opal descended to Earth thousands of years previously, the result of an ancient great heavenly power, having then divided into two opposing forces. Season Three In the ten-year past Pascal and Princess Rapunzel (in the forms of the Stabbington brothers), it is seen in its glass case, inside its secret vault of the castle. The teenage Eugene asks what it is, to which Princess Rapunzel replies "Oh, it's nothing." Appearances Season One * Before Ever After (debut; on mural) * The Quest for Varian (picture on scroll) * The Alchemist Returns (actual debut; withered & destroyed) * Secret of the Sundrop (flashback) Season Two * Beyond the Corona Walls (picture) * Rapunzel and the Great Tree (picture) * Lost and Found (flashback & picture) * Destinies Collide (flashback; picture on scroll) Season Three *No Time Like the Past (in ten-year past) *Be Very Afraid! (picture on scroll) *Cassandra's Revenge (picture on scroll) *A Tale of Two Sisters (flashbacks) *Once a Handmaiden... (flashback) *Plus est en Vous, Part 1 (flashback) *Plus est en Vous, Part 2 (flashback) *Plus est en Vous, Part 3 (final appearance; vision) Trivia * It represents the yellow sun and the powers of light and life, healing and youth and all positive forces of the cosmos. * It is the first thing one sees on the first piece of the scroll created by Lord Demanitus himself. * Though it is a gold-colored flower, it appears more of a bright yellow or yellowish-orange as seen on the scroll made by Lord Demanitus himself * In actuality, a place in the United States is "Sundrop Farms" About the Sundrop Flower Narration * Once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from the Heavens, and from this single drop of sunlight grew a magical golden flower. * Yada, yada, yada. Flower healed queen, Queen gave birth to Rapunzel who was born with the Flower's magical healing powers." Twenty-Five Years Ago * "If we can go out and find the Sundrop, we may-" * "The Sundrop is a myth, Sister!!" * "It's real, Hector, and its power could neutralize the Moonstone!!" * "Sundrop or not, I'll end you." Season One * "This is where they found the miracle flower that saved your mom." * "And me." * "Rapunzel, the-the Flower!" * "You mean'' the flower? The one that healed my mom and gave me my hair? But my dad said it was long gone." * "Your dad wouldn't just throw away something that could wield that kind of power. A single petal from that flower could solve all our problems." * "He was asking about the magical Sundrop Flower, which the King has been hiding in the vault ever since he used it on the Queen." * "''The ''Sundrop Flower?" * "We need to open the vault and get the Sundrop Flower!!" * "I heard the Sundrop Flower was destroyed." * (''in a whisper) "The Flower." * "But what if one petal's not enough to harvest what I need?" * "It's just sitting here rotting, anyway!!" * "Give me the Flower, Varian." * "I let the most powerful object fall in to the hands of...I don't even know what he is anymore." * "This is useless!! It's like it no longer holds the Sundrop's power!" * (to himself) "The Sundrop isn't the Flower, anymore. It's Rapunzel." * "Recently, I committed treason by helping an extremely unstable alchemist steal the most powerful object in the seven kingdoms!!" * "I sought out the miracle of the Sundrop Flower. Earlier that night, I was warned...warned that taking the Sundrop would reap unimaginable consequences." * "Yeah! I'll spare you the details about the Sundrop and darkness...yada, yada, and get to the good stuff." Season Two * "It's the healing incantation for the Sundrop. This must be where it came from!!" * "Another Sundrop incantation?" * "No, not the Sundrop." * "The Sundrop's power was to heal." Season Three * "You're the embodiment of the Sundrop. The wondrous, magical Sundrop." * "The Sundrop." Category:Objects Category:Magic Category:Article stubs